Peenut2k7's JPV: Return to Isla Sorna!
The sequel to the Peenut2k7's JPIV: Kill or be Killed, a rewrite of Jurassic Park V: Return to Isla Tyrannus! Instead of taking place on the fictional island bigger than Australia (according to Pythor saying "biggest island in the world"), it takes place on the biggest island of the five deaths, Isla Sorna. As in PJP4KOBK, the only mutants are Spinosaurus and Oxalaia (meaning no T-Rex-U). Oxalaia is reinterpreted as it was in The Sorna Tour, the dominant creature on Isla Tyrannus, now Sorna. Book 1: The Start of a Nightmare Prologue: A New Child The Tyrannosaurus family was still on top of the foodchain. But they had recently lost all of their children to invaders, and one egg remained. The mother nudged the egg, and a crack appeared. It was hatching! The mother nudged further, and soon, a small, feathery baby came out. The parents were amazed... a new circle had begun. Chapter 1: The Female The female Spinosaurus spied on the family. She monitored every movement they made, and soon, she burst from the undergrowth. The male was first to react, headbutting the female on her chest, but that just made her angrier. She slashed the male across his face, and next across his jaw. A tooth flew loose, landing in the nest. The little rex dodged, but the male was knocked out. The Spinosaur crept closer. Until she felt a barrage of steak knives dig into her flesh. The female T-Rex. She drove the Female Spinosaurus into the ferns, her sail bleeding. The female T-Rex heard the sound... of bubbling. The hot rock on the valley floor was heated back into lava. Molten rock bubbled, but before any of them could react, a geyser of burning magma erupted from the floor. The baby T-Rex curled himself into a little ball, as his mother fought her battle, whilst defending her husband. They bit each other's necks simultaneously, both of the dinosaurs collapsed. The T-Rex was the only one with enough stamina to continue, and she finally forced the intruder from her territory, as the geysers stopped. The baby T-Rex wandered off, not knowing what was in that forest. Chapter 2: Alan Grant Alan Grant, told by some stupid teenagers to go to Isla Sorna one last time, stepped foot on the mossy ground. The area was much more ravaged by vegetation, the runway command center now a ruin of it's former self. A single Compsognathus came out and tried to attack, but before Grant could pull out his gun, a Baby Tyrannosaurus knocked him onto his rear! The Rex walked away, chasing a dragonfly about. Grant was moderately fascinated by the little guy, but everything fell silent as a deafening roar shattered the eerie whistle of the prehistoric birds. Spinosaurus. Hadn't Alan drove that thing away last trip? He ran for his life, but the baby stood still. Chapter 3: Spinosaurus VS T-Rex Again!? The sailed beast goes after the small Tyrant. He grabs his neck by the tip of his throat and gives the baby a claw in the face, but a preadolescent T-Rex barges in and rips the Spinosaurus' arm off. The Spinosaurus, after switching targets, preforms the begginings of a necksnap, but the Rex slams his head upwards, setting the Spino off. He motions the baby to run back to his parents, and he locks onto his opponent's neck, but his usually superior jaws are not working... the Spinosaurus is retaliating by twisting his head in the opposite direction! The small dinosaur quickly frees his jaws, but the force of the Panskcen has broken his jaws! The Spinosaurus takes this opprotunity to crush his head, and his foot lands on top of the young one's skull. Chapter 4: (To Be Written!) Category:Peenut2k7 Category:Peenut2k7 FanFiction Category:Jurassic Park V